Untitled
by Gundamgrl
Summary: sorrie to whoever had this title but i can't think of a name n e wayz this is my first fic ever so i hope you guys review and tell me if it's good ot not and i dunno how i should summarize it so i'll juss let you read it
1. Default Chapter Title

This story takes place where the Gundam boys are in high school and they're sophomores and they just started at a new school.  
  
  
The gundam boys were walking to Quatre's home after school, where they had been staying. "Man I can't believe Mr. Peters gave us so much homework" whined Duo. "Now we have to do speeches on top of all the other projects and homework we have to do." "Shut up Duo maybe if u ask Relena nicely she'll help u with your speech. I mean she does do it for a living u know." Said Heero. "Yeah, I'll ask her when we get back home." Cried Duo happily. "Hey u guys look over there!" Quatre exclaimed. The group looked over to where Quatre was and saw a group of students. "Let's go see what's up." They quickly walked over and saw a group of boys ganging up on a girl. There were about 7 or 8 boys and from the looks of it they looked like they were on the football team or some sports team. The boys looked in surprise as they saw the girl actually getting some shots in and there were a couple of boys unconscious on the ground. "Let's go help her" Duo said already on his way to help the girl. Heero and the others quickly followed also wanting to help the girl. "YAHHHH" cried Duo as he tackled one of the boys the boy looked up in surprise when Duo's body weight crushed him into the ground. Trowa, Heero, Quatre, and Wufei each took out one each while the girl the had been helping took care of another 1. The remaining boy took a look at the 6 of them and ran and the crowd started to disperse when Heero gave them his famous death glare. "Thanx" the girl gasped out while trying to catch her breath from all the fighting. "Are you ok?" Duo asked concernedly. "Yeah I'm fine." The girl said, "My name is Jess and you're the famous gundam pilots aren't you." She said more as a statement than a question. "It seems our reputation proceeds us" Duo said laughing and bowing. "Why were those guys beating on a weak onna like you?" Wufei asked curiously. "It's because at the high school yesterday I stopped them from beating up on this poor guy that did like nothing and they were picking on him. I guess they hold grudges." Jess replied. Duo scrunched his face and tried to think he seemed to remember hearing something about this. Then it hit him. "O you're the girl who tried to take on the junior high football team yesterday aren't u?" "Yup and u guys probably don't wanna hang around me n e more because hopefully the football team won't remember you messed with them and leave you alone." Jess replied. "Who said were gonna leave you!" Duo exclaimed "I mean we can't let them get away with beating up girls and plus it seems like they should get taken down I can't stand jerks like them who think they can get away with everything." "Duo, u heard that even the teachers will do anything to them because they were the first team to ever win the championships at our school." Trowa said quietly. "Hey you actually talked." Laughed Jess who had noticed that the boy had seemed extremely quiet and was wondering if he ever talked. Trowa shrugged nonchalantly. "O well we will show those weaklings a thing or two if they ever pick on us it's injustice to have the school on their side and letting them do whatever they want." Wufei said. "Well I guess I'll help 2" Trowa sighed. "Yeah we'll help you any way we can" Quatre said to Jess. " Well Heero what about you?" Duo asked impatiently. "I never said I'd do anything much less help someone who isn't even my business" Heero said unemotionally but seeing all the pilots glaring at him he hurried on " but since all of u guys are helping her I guess I'll help." "YAYYYY" yelled Duo "See we'll all help you Jess." The rest of the year passed by with no events because the football guys were afraid of the gundam pilots and didn't want to bother Jess after they saw that they were helping protect her. After summer Jess and the guys were at school and Jess was finally in high school. "Hey you guys!" Jess yelled when she saw the guys. They saw her and waved back. "How have you been this summer I didn't see you guys anywhere." "We went on a secr-" Duo started 2 say "OWWW!" as Trowa and Wufei hit him simultaneously. "I mean umm we were doing stuff" Duo said wincing as he touched the mark that Wufei had left. "Well hey whatever do u guys wanna go to the arcade later you know just play some stuff?" Jess asked. "Sure" Duo yelled. People in the hallway looked at him strangely and the other gundam pilots sweatdropped. "Ok I guess" replied Trowa and Quatre. "Absolutely not I refuse to go do stuff that weaklings consider fun" Wufei fumed. "Well Wufei," Jess started slyly " if we're so weak then you wouldn't mind playing us some games and proving that you're stronger. Actually I challenge you to Dead or Alive 2 (this iz a really awesome game)." "B-B-But that is for weaklings" Wufei sputtered. "But Wufei I challenge you or are you saying that you don't want to accept my challenge because you know you'll LOSE" Jess said stressing the last word. "Absolutely not, I will not lose to a weakling like you. Fine I'll go." He grumbled. "Heero what about you?" Jess asked. "No" came his flat reply. "Pretty please with a cherry on top." "No, Omae o Korosu" (I don't know if that's rite) Heero replied with his famous death glare. "O please, O please, O pleeeeaaasssssssseee" she said giving him her best puppy dog eyes. "Weeeelllllll" Heero started looking at her, much as he hated to admit it he really had started warming up to the girl and she was probably the only person other than Relena that could make him feel emotion or change his mind. "Fine" "Woahh Heero actually changed his decision" Duo whispered to Quatre "Yeah we need to mark this I think there was actually emotion involved in that decision" Quatre replied. The others continued to whisper until Heero turned around and glared at them. They all quickly shut up. "Ok let's meet up at 4 then so I can change and stuff" Jess said happily and left for class. "I believe that that girl is making us weak" muttered Wufei muttered still surprised how she had gotten him and Heero to change their decision. After school they went back to Quatre's house to change. When they got there though they saw Relena and the other girls there. "Hey u guys" Hilde shouted "HILDE!" Duo cried and went to give Hilde a big bear hug. "Hey Trowa" Catherine said "Hey sis " he replied. "Heero how are you doing" Relena asked quietly going over to him. "Fine" he replied in a monotone voice. Always the same Relena thought to herself giggling at how cute he looked. Dorothy and Quatre were hugging each other and Wufei and Sally were arguing as usual when he called her weak. The gang went in and started talking. "O crap it's almost 4," Duo said jumpin up and smacking his forehead. Let's go change all the boys jumped up and went to change into their normal clothing (u know heero: green shirt spandex shorts Duo: wearing his white shirt, the priest collar thing, black pants and etc etc for the rest of the guys). The girls looked at each other in surprise and followed them out the door. "Where you going?" asked Hilde curiously. "We're meeting Jess at the arcade" Duo said. The girls' eyes flashed and Dorothy asked " And who is this Jess?" "O she's just a friend" the boys replied and hurried to the arcade. "Let's follow them" Relena said to the others and the other girls nodded in agreement and they took after the boys. "S-s-sorry w-were late" gasped Duo wheezing when they got to the arcade and found Jess standing outside looking for them. He held up his hands expecting her to hit him or get mad. She did neither. "It's ok" she replied. Wow, Duo thought to himself, she must be in a good mood. The five boys and her turned to go into the arcade when they heard some ppl running up behind them. They all turned around and the girls latched on possessively to their boyfriend's arm, except for Catherine because she and Trowa are brother sister, and glared at Jess. What's their problem, Jess thought to herself. "What are you doing here?" Trowa asked. "Just coming to the arcade to play" replied the girls simultaneously. They dragged there boys off to somewhere in the arcade where they planned to get them away from Jess. Catherine and Trowa were left standing next to Jess. "What's wrong with them" Jess said outloud. "Well it think they feel threatened by you." Catherine replied. Jess looked surprised " O sorry I thought all of u left. Aren't YOU gonna drag your boyfriend away!" Jess said starting to get a little angry that she wouldn't be able to play against her friends who though she hated to admit it were very good at most video games and sometimes were able to beat her when she use to be undefeated. "We're siblings" Catherine replied. " Well I think the other girls think that u are trying to steal away their boyfriends and your really pretty to so they probably think that even more now." "I'm pretty? Yeah rite, I mean I dress in like ghetto clothes like baggy requests and baggy shirts I don't wear flares or skirts or n e thing like that so how can they possibly be threatened by me? I can't even compare to them." Jess said. "Well whatever I'm just giving u my opinion." Catherine said. "If you explain it to the other girls they'll understand." Trowa nodded in agreement. "OK" she replied and went searching to find the other girls. She saw Relena and Heero. Relena was trying to get Heero to play this arcade game with her but was failing. Jess walked up to the couple and saw Relena staring daggers at her. She started to play with Relena the game and sweetly asked Heero to get them some more coins he quickly obliged happy to get away. Relena finally exploded when he left and yelled at Jess " What do u think your doing he's my boyfriend!" "I know." Jess replied calmly though inwardly she was asking how Heero could like Relena and finally decided that she must have some good qualities and maybe she was having a bad day or something. "Heero really likes you I think and I just wanted to tell you that I think of all the pilots like older brothers" Relena looked at her "O I'm sorrie I thought you were trying to steal him away and I've liked him for a long time...." She trailed off " Do u really think he likes me?" "I think he does" Jess replied truthfully, " Well I want to tell the other girls so they won't be mad at me anymore ok bai" she walked off. Next she saw Sally trying to get Wufei to play Dead of Alive 2. Woah sweet now I can shallenge him thought Jess. She walked over to find Wufei going "I'm not playing n e weak onna u already know I'm going to win so get over it!!!" he was shouting. "What was that Wufei?" asked Jess her eyes glinting already forgetting what she came over to do. "Remember you accepted my challenge before and I think I'll play now." Wufei gulped he knew that Jess was really good and didn't want to lose face in front of Sally. "Fine." He said putting up a show of bravado. Sally moved out of the way and even though she didn't like Jess she was impressed when she saw her beat Wufei. "Wufei can you get us some money?" asked Jess. "Okay" he muttered and went off. "Hey ummm I juss wanted to tell you that all the pilots are like my brothers kind of and you don't need to be threatened by me." She said to Sally. Sally suddenly grinned and said "That was cool how u beat him can u teach me some moves?" Jess breathed a sigh of relief and knew that now Sally was her friend. Wufei came back and saw them playing and nearly dropped the coins he had when he saw how good Sally was doing. Woah I don't think I wanna play her n e more she iz getting really good he thought to himself. He handed Sally the money and walked quickly off muttering something about finding the others. Sally grinned mischievously and was gonna take off after him when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around, "Umm Sally do u think u can tell the other girls what I said about the me and the pilots? My mom's going to kill me when I get home so I gotta go." "OK" Sally said and turned in the direction Wufei went. Jess was on her way out when she heard gunfire. She rushed to the front and saw the gundam boys fighting these terrorists. She was about to run out and help them but suddenly a hand clamped over her mouth and she felt the nozzle of a gun on her head. "Stop fighting or I'll blow this girl's head off" the terrorist shouted. The pilots turned to see which civilian the guy had captured and was shocked to see that it was Jess. "Now drop your weapons and kick them over here." The man said to them. They dropped their weapons that they had concealed in their clothing before (hey the pilots never know what they're going to run into so they gotta have weapons) and kicked them over to the terrorist. "Now I'm not going to hurt you people I just want to use some of you as hostage so the police will let us go." The guy said, "Hmmm you boys are to dangerous" he said " umm get those 5 girls over there" he said pointing to Relena and the others.(yeah I know this is unrealistic but hey it could happen that out of all those people he picked the girls) The pilots moved to intercept the men but the leader pointed his gun at them and they stopped. Suddenly Jess saw her chance. The guy had his arm around her to keep her from escaping and the other arm right now was pointed at the pilots. She grabbed the arm encircling her and used it as a lever to flip him over her back. A gunshot went off but was lost in all the commotion because as soon as the pilots saw what she was doing they had attacked the other terrorists and were now beating the crap out of them. Then they heard Hilde scream and looked over. Jess was lying crumpled on the floor with blood soaking up her shirt.  
  
  
Well how did u like it I know I this grammatical errors spelling errors but I never made good grades in English so o well well dis is my first fic ever if u like it please review and I'll make a series o and tell me who you want Jess to end up with. Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, or some guy I make up (o.O)   
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Ok this is the 2nd part of my fic and I hope u like it o and I didn't mean to sound like a relena basher in my 1st fic I like all the gundam characters o and I forgot to mention this in my first fic but disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing or n e thing and all the characters are the creators of Gundam except for Jess and n e other character I make up  
  
  
The pilots rushed over to Jess to see what was wrong. Thankfully Jess was still conscious but was losing a lot of blood. Heero quickly checked for the bullet wound and found that it had only hit below her shoulder and had not hit anything vital. "It's Ok", Jess said wincing at the pain, "at least it didn't kill me or anything and I don't think the bullet is in to deep." "We still have to get you to the hospital," Heero said gruffly. The pilots looked at each other in wonder and all were thinking the same thing, wow Heero's actually showing compassion. As it happened there was an ambulance outside already because the police weren't sure if the terrorists were gonna hurt n e body and had called an ambulance out here just in case. All ten guys and girls along with the paramedics and Jess crammed into the back of the ambulance and rushed off to the hospital so they could bandage the wound up more and get the bullet removed. (yes, I know the ambulance should have that stuff but this makes it more interesting) Duo and the rest of the people in the car looked at Jess, who had gone unconscious from too much loss of blood, and he suddenly started berating himself for what had happened. "We should have taken care of her I mean hell we're gundam pilots," At this point Jess woke up and Quatre hit Duo upside the head saying " Duo look wut u did u woke her up now." Jess smiled weakly and told the guys " it wuzn't ur fault I should have been paying more attention when he caught me I mean u guys could have been killed because you stopped fighting plus I should have knocked the gun out of his hand b4 I tried n e thing else so really it was my fault." She would have said more but they had reached the hospital and she was being rushed to a doctor. The g-boys and their girls waited in the waiting room (obviously) impatiently and wished the doctors would hurry up. Finally after what seemed like hours the doctor came out and told them they could go see her. They all crowded into Jess's tiny room and bombarded her with questions on how was she feeling etc etc. Finally Jess told them all to go home and get some sleep and when they said they were staying she told them either they were leaving or she was leaving and it took all 5 pilots just to hold her down on the bed and they told her that if she needed n e thing to just call them at Quatre's house. The ten teenagers then filed out of Jess's room and left her in peace. I'm so lucky to have such good friends thought Jess contentedly and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. The next morning she woke up to see the 5 gundam girls staring anxiously into her face. Groggily she got up and asked "What are you doing here shouldn't you be in school?" "Today's Sunday silly" Hilde exclaimed "and the doctor said you'd be discharged from the hospital today if you want." Jess's eyes popped open at that moment "really?!! YAY" she shouted and nearly bounced around the room causing everyone to sweat-drop. The boys walked into the room to see her practically bouncing off the walls and asked her wut she wuz so happy about. "I get to leave! I hate being cooped up. I need to go out and get fresh air. I'd almost rather be doing even h/w" The guys looked at each other mouthing * psycho * to each other which caused everyone in the room to laugh except Jess who hadn't seen what had happened, "Whaaaat?!!" asked Jess ehwn she saw everyone laughing "O nuttin" they all replied. A week later Jess was with the girls at a small cafe downtown. So how exactly did u meet the guys?" asked Dorothy curiously. "O it started when --" Jess started and proceeded to tell them the whole story of how the guys had saved her. "And after that we began hanging out together because they were like my only friends since i had just transferred and all the other people were afraid of the team." "o that's how it is. Sorry about how we acted but we thought u were trying to steal the boys away from us." replied Sally. "I don't know y u guys were worried i mean u are so mch prettier and elegant than me." replied Jess. The girls looked at each other and had the same thought, that girl nust not know how gorgeous she is. "Hey Jess can u go call our waiter for us?" Relena asked. "OK." The girls started conversing and suddenly had a great idea. I hope that Jess will take this as a kind of apology for the way we acted thought Catherine to herself. Jess returned with the waiter and the girls ordered desert which was ice cream sundaes. "So Jess u know the homecoming this year is coming up who r u going with?" asked Sally. Jess looked surprised " No one besides noone in their rite mind wud go with a grunge like me plus i don't like to dance." The girls looked at each other and smiled they knew just what to do. "Hey Jess why don't u come over to Relena's house that day and we'll have like a girl thing," "Umm well i don't knoe..." She trailed off. "O come on, we'll see u there ok bai." and with that the girls took off leaving Jess there looking confused. "Whew that was close good thing we didn't wait for her to answer she probably would have said no." Sally said to the other girls once they were a fair distance away from the cafe. "Yeah now we have to pick out what she's going to wear and everything for the dance," grinned Relena, "We're gonna make her the prettiest person there and i bet all the guys are gonna be drooling over her except for our guys of course." she continued. A few days later Jess was still pondering over if she should go or not go to Relena's house. It seemed like they were warming up to her and she didn't really have anything better to do since everyone else was going to the dance. She finally decided to go after much reluctance. She showed up at Relena's door the day of the dance and was dressed in her usual grungy everyday clothes.(u knoe baggy pants baggy shirt etc.) "Why hello Jess" exclaimed Catherine as she opened the door. We have some major work to do she thoght to herself. "Come in, come in" "OK," replied Jess a bit uncomfortably. She followed Catherine to a room and dissapeared into it. The boys also happened to be at Relena's house since they were bringing the girls to the dance. They heard loud scuffling coming from Relena's room and ran over. "WHAT DO U THINK YOUR DOINE!!" came an outraged voice. "No get away from me no no i don't want to wear that" they heard someone wail. Suddenly the door opened and a beautiful girl stepped out with a scowl on her face. She had red gold hair that was piled on top of her head with some of it cascading down and she was wearing a breathtaking dress that hung in her every curve and accented them greatly. The dress itself was white and hung to the floor with a slit on one side that went up to midthigh. The neckline was in the shape of a V and was a bit revealing. It was sleeveless and had two thin spagetti straps over the shoulder that connected behind her neck and the dress was backless. The boys jaws dropped and hit the floor. "WOW" all of them thought. "And who's this breathtaking gordeous woman" asked Duo mischieviously walking up to Jess. *Smack* came Hilde with her purse who had heard Duo. The lady turned to the pilots and saw their jaws still hanging open and blushed slightly. "It's me Jess" she told them. "HUH?" came the unious(i don't know if that's a word but it sounds rite) reply. Suddenly all the pilots snapped to attention and Heero took off his coat. "Why don't u put this on Jess it's cold outside" he said hurriedly putting the coat on her and zipped it up. Suddenly Jess found her covered with loads of material. "YOU GUYS!" yelled the girls, "It isn't cold or n e thing it's perfect outside." they said while helping Jess out of all the clothes that had appeared on her. "B-b-but" started the pilots. "No we're not hearing n e of that now let's go get ready girls" said Relena and she and the others except for Jess turned and walked into her room to change. Heero and the pilots grouped together and whispered so Jess couldn't hear. "I think one of us should keep an eye on her in case some guy tries n e funny stuff" whispered Duo. "Yeah" agreed the others and broke their little huddle. "So let's go." Trowa said when the girls came out of their room. "Ok" replied the girls happily and each except Catherine who wasn't going and Jess took their boyfriends arm. "Shall we?" asked Trowa holding his arm out to her. "Sure" said Jess grinning. They all piled into Relena's limo and went to the dance. When they entered several boys turned around and openly stared at Jess much to their date's dismay. Before long Jess had a crowd of boys around her and the pilots couldn't even see her. "Crap" said Duo under his breath. After Jess had danced with practically every guy she wearily sat down on a chair and the pilots and their dates came up to her. "Looks like your a hit" grinned Hilde mischieviously. "Yeah but i'm exhausted" replied Jess tiredly. The dance was coming to an end and the pilots offered to take Jess home. Suddenly she looked frightened and declined their invitation. She hurriedly took off. I wonder what her problem is thought wufei to himself. The rest of the year passed by quickly and Jess was quickly becoming the most popular girl in school even rivaling some seniors. She had come out of her little shell and started trying out for cheeleading, tennis, basketball, volleyball, and even football and many other sports. She was very good at everything and was team captain for most of the sports she played. She could even beat Wufei in karate and win some fights when sparring with the other boys and Wufei now reluctantly had stopped calling her a weak onna. She was also president of student council, top in her class, and also participated in many clubs. She was still best friends with the gundam pilots and even though alot of people might have considered her a friend she was only friends with the pilots because she knew that everyone else only liked her beccause she was popular and pretty. The school even offered to let her skip to grades and after the next summer she became a senior like the pilots. After summer she returned to school as a senior and spent alot of time with the pilots and their girls. The pilots also had not had any missios in a long time but two weeks after school started Heero received a message on his computer from Dr. J saying that the pilot's new mission was to destroy the house of a former Oz general, General Cinert, because he had been working on rebuilding Oz and they needed to destroy the plans which he had at his house. Heero woke the other pilots and they started planning their mission. Heero and the rest of the pilots go into their respective gundams and flew off. Heero and Trowa would go in and set bombs up around the house while the other 3 pilots would fight the mobile suits and dolls that the general would might have and if there were no suits then the gundams would just destroy the house and generally wreak havoc. They came upon a stately manor that was humongous and Duo whistled at the size "This guy must be loaded," he exclaimed. "Shut up and just get on with your mission." replied Heero. He and Trowa left and infiltrated the house. Quatre and the others blasted into the front of the manor and were immediately attacked by hordes of mobile dolls and suits. "Woah i think that the Doc forgot to mention this was a base and that it had so many suits." shouted Quatre. "Shinigami lives" yelled Duo slashing with his scythe. "You will die you weaklings" yelled Wufei. Heero and Trowa had split up and were setting bombs around. Suddenly Heero heard gunshots and hit the deck but not before one hit him in the arm injuring his shooting arm. Trowa turned towards the gunshots, he turned a corner to see Heero being held by 10 soldiers and injured. He pointed a gun at them but one of the soldiers saw him and quickly lifted a gun to Heero's head. "Stop right there and lay down your weapon or i kill him" the soldier said smirking. Trowa dropped his gun to the floor. He heard a voice behing him "Let them go" said an icy voice. He quickly grabbed the person and pulled a gun from somewhere in his clothes. He looked at the person and gasped in surprise it was a woman with her face facing the ground. He saw a high ranking man come out of the mass of soldiers that had clustered in the hallway where they were he figured it must be the general. "Let go of my daughter and we will let your friend go." the man said. "No we want the plans you have for rebuilding Oz too." said Trowa in a monotone voice. "I'm sorry i can't."he replied to Trowa "The best i can do is let u and ur friends get out of here alive." "U understand rite?" he said looking at his daughter who was still in Trowa's hold. "Yes" she replied. Why does that voice sound familiar Trowa thought to himself. "I think u should take his offer he's already risking his life just to let u go because of me." the girl told Trowa. Trowa looked at Heero who was bleeding profusely. "Fine but she's coming with us so nothing happens" he glared at the other men. The general nodded to the soldier holding Heero and they released him. Trowa and Heero walked through the hall with a gun still pointing at the girl's head. When they reached outside they called up to Quatre and the other pilots who were fighting but looked like they were tiring because new suits started coming in and in. "Hey U guys quit fighting we are granted safety from here" The other pilots acknowledged him and flew off. Trowa and Heero went over to their gundams and Trowa took the girl with him in his suit since Heero was hurt. They got in and Trowa knocked the girl unconscious in case she tried something while he was piloting. The gundams flew off and didn't see the worried look from the general for his daughter and his hope that the pilots wouldn't hurt her.   
  
  
hey u guys please review this and tell me who Jess shud be with because last time i only got 2 reviews and one said Heero and one said Trowa. i knoe i made the pilots kind of seem like how zechs is with relena but i thought it was cute. n e wayz who is this girl? and how do u think Jess's senior year is gonna be?  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Hey sorrie dis is taking so long but I had a lot of school work to do n e wayz standard disclaimers apply u knoe I don't own gundam *weep* and all dat stuff n e ways since more people think I should put jess with trowa then I'll take ur suggestions I wuz gonna pair her up with him when I started but I figured I'll juss see what my readers want and give it to them ok well on with the story o and I forgot to mention that this mystery girl has a mask on gomen  
  
  
Trowa flew back to the gundam hangar in heavyarms he had the mysterious girl in his lap as he maneuvered the gundam into the hangar. Once in the hangar he stepped out of heavyarms and carried the unconscious girl over to the other pilots who were bandaging up Heero and removing the bullet from his arm. Trowa let go of her and she fell to the floor with a thud. "Ouch" yelled the girl massaging her butt "What did u do that for?" she said outraged. "Who's that, Trowa?" asked Quatre curiously eyeing the girl. "She's the general's daughter." Trowa replied. "Hey that's great we can change her for the plans." Duo exclaimed excitedly. "I don't that will work we already tried it but he said he would only grant us our lives." Heero said. The others turned to look at him. "Well I guess we can hold her hostage until her dad comes to his senses if he even cares about her." Duo said. The girl spat at him. "Don't talk about my dad like that he has the rest of my family to worry about too and if he gives you those plans Oz will probably target them." Duo looked ashamed. "Sorry." "It's ok I guess." The girl said her eyes softening at the sad look in his eyes. "Why don't u take off your mask woman." Asked Wufei. The girl got up and hit him sending him flying to the wall. "Don't talk degradingly to me u WEAK man." She said stressing weak. Wufei's eyes bulged in anger. "I have a name it's umm umm Kate." She said stammering a little but also glaring at everyone as if daring them to challenge her. "And I don't feel like taking my mask off n e ways." Heero looked at her grumpily. "Why not u r starting to remind me of Zechs." He said frowning as he thought about Relena's brother. "She has her reasons." Trowa said quietly. Everyone looked at him in surprise especially Kate. "If you don't mind I'm going to get some sleep" Kate said recovering from her surprise and purposely walked off in the directions of the rooms she had spotted a little bit earlier. "Weak woman." Muttered Wufei "She's our prisoner and she's acting like she's in charge of us or something." I don't know" replied Trowa. "She has some special quality about her that seems to be different than most women." He stated a bit admiringly. Meanwhile in one of the rooms Kate looked at herself. Whew that was close I thought that Trowa had figured out I was she thought to herself. She fell asleep on a soft bed and had great dreams. She awoke to find Trowa sitting in a chair across the room, his hair falling over his face. He looks so peaceful and childlike when he's sleeping she thought giggling. He woke up to her laughing and gave a tired smile. She froze, he actually smiled, she thought. Then a thought hit her. "Gomen I didn't know that this was your room. Why are you sleeping in a chair? You could've slept in your bed." She looked at where she was and then blushed. "I don't mean like that I mean... " she trailed off. "It's ok." Trowa replied slightly blushing. "I know what you mean." Kate heard a growl and realized it was her stomach. Trowa had gone back to his expressionless face and said in a monotone voice "Let's go get some breakfast." They went to the kitchen where they found the gundam pilots already up and eating. Food was disappearing quickly because Duo was gulping down everything in sight. Duo stopped in mid munching "Hey guys u want some food? " he gestured to the small amount around him. "It's ok don't worry." Laughed Quatre as he came in holding a load of plates and bowls filled with food. Trowa and Kate walked to the table and sat down. "So what were you two doing last night?" asked Duo slyly. Kate choked on the eggs and toast she was eating and Trowa had an outraged look in his eyes but a faint blush had crept into his cheeks. Kate smacked Duo upside the head. "Nothing." Both she and Trowa said in unison. Duo had a silly grin on his face and the other pilots looked amused. "What are we going to do with the girl?" and unemotional voice asked. Everyone turned to look at Heero. "We still have to go to school you know." He said. "I'll stay with her." Trowa volunteered. The others looked faintly surprised. "Just say I'm sick and bring my work. The teachers won't suspect a thing." Kate looked over at him, wow time alone with Trowa she thought. NO, no stop that Kate he's like a brother to you. You can't fall in love with him. The pilots got ready to leave and left Trowa and Kate together. "Umm you can play anything you want I guess" Trowa said, " We have a playstation, a dreamcast, a n64, and we're getting the playstation 2 today. "Ok." Kate said happily. She loved video games. She and Trowa played video games all day. (by the way Relena and Quatre bought all those games and stuff for them since they're so rich) The pilots came home from school and were shocked to see Kate beating Trowa in Dance Dance Revolution 3. Usually Trowa won since he was really good at coordination being in the circus and all. "Now she's taking over our video games." Wufei muttered. "What was that? WUFFIE" Kate said laughing over the name Duo sometimes called Wufei. "What how dare you I challenge you to a sparring match." Exclaimed Wufei who knew he would win. "Sure why not" answered Kate. "Ummm Kate maybe you shouldn't I mean he can really hurt you." Cautioned Quatre. "Who cares she's just a prisoner and she is the one who chose to fight him." Heero said still frowning over how she reminded him of Zechs because of her mask. "Let's get on with it then." Kate said. An hour later both opponents were gasping for air. "Woman I will *gasp* beat *gasp* you." Wufei said. "No I'll beat you." Kate said and with that she took the last of her strength and launched herself at Wufei and knocked him to the ground. "Yay I won" she celebrated grinning tiredly at all the pilots. "Wu-man I can't believe you were beaten by a weak onna" Duo said laughing " I guess that makes you weak." "Shut up Maxwell." Wufei growled. Meanwhile Trowa and Quatre were helping Kate up off the ground. "Looks like a beat you" she crooned. Wufei gave her a dirty look and then went to his room to change and take a shower. "I'll go take a shower also." Announced Kate. She went to Trowa's bedroom since that was where everyone now decided she should stay since there were no extra rooms. After she took a nice long refreshing shower she wrapped a towel around herself and walked out of the bathroom. (all the rooms have private bathrooms) She saw Trowa walk through the door of the room and she gasped and ran back into the bathroom shutting the door behind her with a loud slam. "Kate" called Trowa knocking on the door. "I brought you some extra clothes. I'm gong to leave them by the door." She heard the other room's door close and she carefully opened the bathroom door. On the floor was a pile of clean men's clothes. She picked them up and quickly put them on. She walked out the door and saw the pilots. They had dinner waiting on the table. They were all waiting for her but also they were trying to restrain Duo from grabbing all the food and eating it. They had dinner and of course Duo ate the most and afterwards they played some poker which Quatre surprisingly one most of the games ,who knew that he had such a good poker face. These were the basic events for the next few days. On Saturday the pilots were resting and trying to figure out a way to keep the Hilde and the rest of the girls from coming over and seeing this Oz girl hostage. Suddenly the room filled with smoke and dozens of men came pouring through the doors. When the smoke cleared up the pilots were surrounded with guns pointing at them. Heero tried to advance but the others held him back when they saw some soldiers fingers looking like they were itching to shoot. A shot rang out. A young handsome man perhaps the same age as the pilots walked in the smoke still trailing from the gun's nozzle. "I see we have captured the famous gundam pilots." He laughed. "I don't see what the big deal is this wasn't too hard." He suddenly stared at the girl that one of the pilots was holding protectively. Something about her seemed familiar but he couldn't see her face with that infernal mask on. "Bring that girl to me." He commanded one of his soldiers. "Yes lieutenant" One of the soldiers went forward to grab Kate but Trowa moved to fight him off. Kate but a hand on his shoulder and mouthed it's ok. She went with the soldier over to the young man. He grabbed her chin and looked at her appraisingly his eyes roving up and down her. He wondered what was under that mask. Was it horror or was it beauty? He wondered to himself. He suddenly felt a sting of pain as the girl slapped him. "Don't touch me" she said angrily. He backhanded her and she fell to the ground. "And don't you hit me." He said just as angrily rubbing the mark on his face. Trowa and the other pilots looked outraged. "Is she perhaps your girlfriend Pilot 4? (I think that's Trowa I'm not sure)" he asked smirking. "Actually no she is..." Duo started to say but stopped when he saw Kate motioning for him to shut up. "Who is she?" asked the lieutenant. "No one" Duo muttered. Kate breathed a sigh of relief. "O well I guess it doesn't matter we have all the gundam pilots and a very seemingly nice girl" said the lieutenant. Kate felt something hard hit her neck and blackness was all she saw.  
  
  
  
  
I know another cliffhanger well n e wayz umm so wut do u think so far. I don't know why I like to end with cliffhangers but o well pleaz r+r o and I knoe I made this kinda long but don't get mad at me   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Hey you guys thanx for the reviews on the other one o and umm nightheart if your reading this I tried to correct all my mistakes and stuff it's just that when I start typing I'm used to like abbreviating and stuff and as for punctuation I'll try my best. Please review or even criticize so I can correct things because I don't know if my fics really are good or not and everything. So n e ways on with the story o yeah and standard disclaimers apply and if words are italicized they are thoughts  
  
  
Kate woke up chained to a wall with the other pilots in a similar fate. It seemed that she was the last one to become conscious since the others were already trying to get their handcuffs off. She struggled against her bonds but to no avail. Two Oz soldiers came in and grabbed Kate. They took off her chains and dragged her out the door kicking and struggling. The other pilots glared at the soldiers and tried to get at them. The soldiers smirked and continued on.   
The soldiers brought Kate to a huge doubled door room. They threw her onto the floor and saluted to the lieutenant who had captured Kate and the others before. Kate looked up and glared at the man. She knew she had met him before at a party that her father had dragged her to. He was the son of another famous Oz general. Their fathers had arranged an engagement and tried to force the two together. After one meeting with him she totally refused to be engaged to him and argued with her father for it for weeks and weeks. She had argued that the guy was arrogant, had a cruel look in his eyes, and seemed to be a person of no mercy. Finally, after she threatened to run away, her father called off the engagement. This lieutenant's name is ummm ummm o yeah Brian sonething, she thought to herself. "Lieutenant Fanel (yes I got it from escaflowne I couldn't think of n e thing) we brought the prisoner." One of the soldiers said. Yes, Brian Fanel, the son of the great General Fanel who was close to Treize. "Take off her mask" he ordered one of the men. "Yes sir" saluted a soldier and tried to take off the mask as Kate struggled violently. "What are you doing lieutenant" asked another young man coming through the door. "Colonel Cinert" exclaimed Fanel. Oniichan, thought Kate to herself.   
"Let go of that girl." The colonel said. "Y-y-yes sir" Fanel said as he motioned the soldier trying to take the mask off Kate to stop. "Relinquish her to me to question her." Cinert said to Fanel and without waiting for an answer dragged Kate off. "Your lucky I saved you. Normally I wouldn't bother but you remind me of my little sister. I never thought I'd live to see someone with the same shade of red gold hair like hers." He explained. "Who are you really and why do you wear a mask?" he asked. "I'm an Oz soldier and I was taken hostage by the gundam pilots." She stated to the commanding officer. "I see." he said. He told one of his soldiers, "See that she is taken out of the cells and give her a room."   
The soldier took her to a room and looking surprised told her, "Your lucky the colonel is never like this, he's always coldhearted except when he talks about his little sister. I don't know why he seems to like you though." He then left. Kate stood by her bed and was trying to devise a plan to get the gundam pilots out of the cells and help them escape. She heard footsteps behind her and on instinct whipped out a gun she had had hidden. She pointed it at the intruder, and was shocked to see Brian Fanel there. "What are you doing here lieutenant." She said coldly. "Oh I just wanted to see what the colonel was going to do to you. Though it looks like he hasn't interrogated you yet." he replied. She glared at him. "My business is none of your concern" she said "Now leave." He returned with an equally cold stare and moved forward and grabbed her arm, twisting it so it was at an awkward position. "The gundam pilots are my business and if u help them escape I will personally get u and torture you and kill you myself." And with that, he let go of her arm and left, leaving an angry Kate in his wake.   
I don't care what he says. I have to free all the gundam pilots and Trowa, now where did Trowa come from, she wondered to herself. No I can't be falling in love with him, she stubbornly thought, he probably only thinks of me as a little sister. She thought back to when she was "hostage" with the gundam pilots. They hadn't treated her cruelly merely just kept her from escaping. Actually she had had an impression that they actually liked her. Enough with these thoughts she said angrily to herself I have to find a way to get them out of there. She continued to ponder about an escape plan when an idea hit her. This is perfect she thought.   
She walked out her door and saw a soldier rounding the corner and grabbed him holding a gun to his temple. "Where is the ammunition room" she whispered harshly to the trembling soldier. "D-d-d-own the hall and on the left you'll see a door saying ammunition." He stuttered terrified. She knocked him unconscious with the butt of her gun and after dragging him into her room and stuffing him in one of the closets, she went off in the direction he told her.   
She got to the door she was looking for and pulled out a security card. Her father had given it to her before and it was suppose to be able to bypass any Oz security system. She slipped into the room and gathered a load of bombs and guns. She tiptoed back to the door and cautiously peered out and found herself staring down the seemingly endless black hole of a gun barrel. She dropped her load and gasped.   
  
Ok peoples I tried to correct my spellings and I don't know if my paragraphs are right but I never said I was good at English right. Just to let you know I got part of the second last sentence from together again 05 by Kristine because I love her description of the gun barrel. Please don't get mad at me. Ummm thanks again to the people who reviewed and I'll try to get part 5 up tomorrow depending on how much work I have. Please don't hate me because I always leave cliffhangers it's just I want to keep your attention. Oh and one last thing, do u guys want me to use more Japanese because I know a couple more words it's just I don't know if u guys want me to use them or not. So please r+r and give me suggestions.  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Hey everyone sorry this came so late. I was going to submit it earlier but I had to go over to my sister's house and I was there for like hours and she has no internet. Anyways I think I'll have one or two more parts after this. If all of u ppl like it I'm thinking of making a sequel. Well standard disclaimers apply and on with the story  
  
  
  
Kate snapped her head up from looking at the gun and stared at the person holding it. "So soldier what are you doing here." Lieutenant Fanel asked evilly hitting her across the head with the gun. She fell to the floor. "Were you perhaps, going to help the gundam pilots escape." He said more as a statement than a question. He hit her again and motioned to one of his soldiers to bring her and walked off, the soldier followed hom dragging her. Fanel brought Kate to an empty room. Fanel disappeared for a moment and came out brandishing a whip and a cane. He came at her and tied her to the ceiling with a rope first. As she was dangling from the ceiling he proceeded to whip her while the other soldier who had brought her used the cane, all the while looking very ashamed and apologetic. That was all Kate remembered before she blacked out. Fanel continued to inflict pain until he saw that she had gone unconscious. He ordered the soldier to bring her down. Fanel picked her up and walked in the direction of the cells.  
  
"Finally." Duo exclaimed as he was finally able to get his chains off. "Stop gloating and help us." Growled Heero. "Geez you guys, let me rest my hands a bit" Duo replied rubbing his raw wrists. The pilots glared at him. "Ok OK" he said holding his hands up in surrender. He had just finished taking off all their chains when they heard footsteps echoing in the corridor. They hid their hands in the shadows where their shackles were and pretended to be still chained. The first thing they saw was Fanel carrying a beaten, unconscious Kate into their cell. Fanel dropped Kate onto the floor and smirked at the pilots. Trowa jumped at him and had him and the soldier with him under control in the matter of seconds and handed them to Heero to watch over. Fanel looked at them with a terrified look. "H-how did you get out of those chains?" "We have our ways" Duo smirked. Trowa, meanwhile, was turning over the unconscious Kate to check her wounds. She had cuts all over her, courtesy of the whip, and had black and blue bruises all over her. Quatre gasped as her saw her. Trowa turned and glared angrily at the Fanel and moved to strangle him with his own bare hands. It took both Duo and Wufei to hold him back but they both looked like they wanted to kill him also. Heero knocked the soldier, that they had captured, unconscious and took his gun. He placed it at Fanel's temple and proceeded out the door the other pilots following with Trowa carrying Kate.   
  
As they were walking Kate became conscious and found herself in Trowa's arms. She looked up weakly at him and smiled. Suddenly the little group was stopped by a large group of men with firearms. "Stay back and your commanding officer doesn't get hurt." Heero said harshly to the men. A man stepped out of the group of soldiers. "That's where you are wrong pilot 1 or should I call you Heero Yuy." The man smirked. "I'm the commanding officer there and as for the lieutenant it doesn't matter to me either way." The man said coldly. "I'm Colonel Cinert the son of General Cinert." The pilots looked at each other. Another Cinert? "I suggest you let those hostages of yours go and I don't even want to know why you did that to that woman you're carrying" Cinert said. "That's where you're mistaken Colonel. She was beaten by this lieutenant right here." Heero said pushing Fanel a little forward. Cold fury was in the colonel's eyes. "Fanel," he barked "didn't I tell you she was under my protection." "Sir she was stealing bombs and ammunition out of the storage room and I believe she was going to release the pilots." Fanel replied. The pilots looked at Kate in amazement. So that's why she was beaten, they thought. That's twice she's saved us, thought Heero and Trowa. Kate looked at the colonel and said, "Well I guess it can't be helped. I request a private audience with you colonel." Cinert looked a little surprised but put his indifference mask back on. "Fine. Let the lieutenant go first and relinquish your firearms." He replied casually. "No" cam Heero and the rest of the pilot's reply. Kate looked at them "Colonel I swear on my life these pilots will not hurt you if u won't hurt them. We will let the lieutenant go if you give us your word you will not harm us while we are in conference." Cinert stroked his chin thoughtfully. "It seems that you and the pilots seem like people of their word. Fine I'll grant your request." Heero looked reluctant to let the lieutenant go but one glare from Kate and he pushed the lieutenant into the crowd of Oz soldiers. "Follow me" the colonel said and walked off. The pilots followed.  
  
They followed the colonel into the room and sat down. "Don't worry this room is safe there are no cameras or anything I've already had it debugged." He assured them. The pilots looked a bit nervous but sat down. There was a small bed in the corner of the room and Trowa placed Kate on it. "There's a first aid kit by the door, if you want" the colonel said. "Thank you." Trowa said a bit stiffly. "So what did you want to talk about." Soldier asked Citern. Kate sighed and moved her hands to her mask. She removed her mask and everyone gasped.  
  
  
Hey so how was this one I know it's kind of short but I had a lot of homework today. So ok in response to Baby's review "what's going on here" I just want to say read the other parts and u'll figure it out. If you still can't then email me and explain what you don't understand. Well please r+r.  



	6. Default Chapter Title

This is going to be the last part in this but I'm thinking of making a sequel.Standard disclaimers apply.Read on…..

"Jess!" gasped the pilots and the colonel who had now lost his mask of indifference."What are you doing here?" asked all of them simultaneously.They were all surprised but also angry._O boy this really sucks_, thought Jess.She held her mask in one hand and then smashed it into the floor.It shattered into dozens of pieces."Hey Oniichan can you leave us alone for awhile." She asked."Sure" he replied a little dazed at seeing his little sister at the base.He walked to the door, "I have some things to I have to attend to pertaining with the mistreatment of soldiers, particularly, I need to talk with Fanel." He said over his shoulder with a cold smile on his face and anger in his eyes.Jess grinned."Thanks Oniichan" but he was already out the door.

As soon as the colonel left Heero grabbed Jess by her collar and shoved her into the wall."Were you betraying us to Oz? Is that why you became friends with us?" he shaked her angrily.Each shake jarring her newly closed wounds and causing them to re-open.Trowa and the others moved forward to stop him.Heero fought against them and continued to slam her into the wall.Jess winced in pain.Finally the pilots were able to release Jess from his grasp and were talking severely to him about how Jess/Kate had saved them and tried to help them and that he shouldn't doubt her.Although the other pilots were saying this, they had an uncertain look in their eyes.Trowa moved over to help Jess off the gound and helped her onto the couch in the middle of the room.After Heero had calmed down a bit the rest of the pilots moved over to talk to Jess.

They all sat on the couch and looked at her warily.Jess raised her arms in surreneder "Ok ok I'll explain everything to you.""You better, you weak onna" muttered Wufei who had seemed to have lost any respect, if any, that he had had for her before."See, I am General Citern's daughter Jess Citern, as you all know.I graduated top in my class at a secret Oz training school that my dad had sent me to and even surpassed my brother who was also enrolled there.I was so far ahead of everyone that I was allowed to go there only part time instead of living there.The day I met you guys was the first day of regular school for me.Those dudes were beating me up because I saw them picking on a 6th grader and got in their way."The pilots acknowledged this information by nodding their heads.Jess took a deep breath and continued, "I really wasn't using you guys, actually I didn't even tell my father or anyone that you went to my school.I really actually liked you guys and I never totally agreed with Oz's way.I agree with Relena's idea for peace.""Then why did you lie to us." Duo burst out."I didn't really lie to you I just didn't tell you who I really was.I knew that if you guys knew who I was you wouldn't want to be my friend and you guys were like my only friend." She replied softly. "What are you talking about Jess," asked Quatre, "you're one of the most popular girls in school and you have all those friends at school.Jess laughed bitterly, "Friends, they only liked me because I was popular but you guys helped me when I was nothing.I doubt that those people would still talk to me if I became ugly and quit everything."The gundam pilots looked at each other.They hadn't even thought Jess was lonely at school since she was always surrounded by a group of wannabes."Well I graduated from the training school last year," she continued "and then you guys came to my house and started to cause trouble and on top of that you got caught.I couldn't believe how reckless you were Heero, letting those untrained soldiers shoot you and I also can't believe that even after I saved you that time, that you still kept me as hostage and wouldn't let me go anywhere!" she said."You saved them?" asked Quatre, Duo, and Wufei.They took a glance at the other two pilots who were looking very ashamed. "Uh yeah sorta" mumbled Heero."Well and you guys know the rest of the story." Ended Jess.

"So what exactly is your rank in Oz?" asked Duo trying to lighten up the mood."I'm a captain.I would be a colonel by now but since I was going to two schools I kind of had a lot of work and didn't have enough time to prove myself ready for the rank." She replied."A captain at your age?!!You're only 15" exclaimed Quatre.Jess smiled smugly, "Shows you that I'm not that weak of a woman, huh Wufei."Wufei mumbled something like -I guess, but I don't believe it- but no one quite understood him."Anyways do you guys trust me?" The gundam pilots nodded but looked doubtful."Fine, after this I won't see you guys again or anything so just trust me this once.I have a plan to get you out of here."The pilots looked at her in surprise."Why won't you see us?" asked Duo curiously.Jess looked off-guard but then regained her composure,"I-I won't be seeing you be-because you probably don't want to see me again after this so I'll stay out of your way."Jess started telling them her plan before anymore questions came up.

"Alright, we'll all go out and I'll lead you to the mobile suit room and you each take your gundam and then leave.""What if they try to shoot us down?" asked Trowa."I've already taken care of that." Jess said smugly.They crept out of the room and followed Jess to the mobile suit room.

As they were rounding a corner everything turned pitch black.There were shouts of panic and a voice echoed through the base "Base will self-destruct in 10 minutes."The pilots looked at Jess."What the hell did you do?" asked Heero."I put a virus in their computer and when it eats through their whole mainframe it would activate their self-destruct mechanism." She said smiling.The pilots and Jess rushed to the mobile suit room and found her brother with a few soldiers waiting there, though the soldiers looked very frightened._Just as I suspected_, thought Jess, _he's way to smart for his own good._

"Hi oniichan" she said brightly."Don't give me that crap Jess, undo what you did to our computer." He replied tiredly."Sorry but it was a virus and nothing can stop it now." She replied."I'm sorry then but the pilots have to stay here then and self-destruct with the base." He pointed his gun at the nearest pilot who happened to be Wufei and his subordinates followed him, aiming their guns at the other pilots."Jess get out of here." He barked sharply, "take a mobile suit and get as far away as possible. "5 minutes." Came a computer-like voice echoing through the base."No, gomen oniichan but I can't do that." She replied softly."WHAT!" came his outraged reply.Calmly, Jess pulled out a gun and held it to her head."Let them go or I kill myself." She said calmly."Jess" cried the pilots."Go get a mobile suit and get out of here" she said, "Don't try to interfere with me or I'll shoot."Her brother's arm was shaking and his finger tightened on the trigger."Don't do it oniichan, unless you want to lose me too." Jess said.He looked as if he was being torn in half, on one side was his loyalty to Oz and on the other was his love for his sister, though she was only his half sister, she still ment everything to him.With a wild cry he wheeled around and shot one of his men.The rest looked at him in surprise and fear and he shot each of them."Go." He said brokenly "But now you are not my sister and you do not belong to Oz.I never want to see you again and I be father will feel the same way.You have disgraced our name."

"30 seconds" came the computer's voice.The pilots and Jess rushed to their suits."10 seconds- 9 seconds – 8 seconds – 7 seconds – 6 seconds – 5 seconds." The pilots rushed to get in and grabbed the controls of their suits – 2 seconds- 1 seconds.The pilots took off and expected to be roasted by the heat that was to come from the explosion, but nothing happened.They looked down at the base beneath them seeing it all in one piece.Suddenly they heard Jess's voice, magnified by the computer, laughing "Oniichan no baka.Did you really think I would blow up your precious base?" the pilots in the air and her brother in the base looked up at the mobile suit she was in but Jess was already speeding off into the horizon.

The pilots returned to their base and put their gundams in the hangar.They were surprised to see an Oz suit already there and curiously went into their living room where they were surprised to see Jess sitting on the couch watching tv."Hi guys, how are you doing?" she said laughing at a comedy on tv.The pilots sweatdropped, while Trowa went forward and grabbed Jess's shoulders."Don't you ever threaten to shoot yourself again!" he shouted angrily.Jess looked a bit frightened and his gaze softened a little."What I meant is don't act like Heero." He said, and Jess started to laugh, while Heero was giving them his famous death glare.Heero disappeared into his room and shut the door."I wonder what his problem is?" said Duo, "It was only a joke."In Heero's room, unknown to the others, he was talking to Dr. J."Dr. J, I think I found a sixth pilot for your new gundam.""Really Heero? Well if you recommend this person he must be good." Dr. J said."Not a he, a she" Heero replied and cut off the communication as Quatre opened his door."Heero, we're going out for dinner want to come?" Heero nooded and Quatre shut left and shut the door behind him.Unable to control himself Heero's lips gave a little twitch upward in a smile.

So what do u think? Should I make a sequel? I think I am, I already have the idea for the plot and I'm going to call it "the sixth pilot" but I also want to know what u readers think.So this was the last part of this fic I hope you enjoyed reading it.Please r+r


End file.
